


Mary's Lament

by HumsHappily



Series: Requited [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Epistolary, Forgiveness, Love Letters, Terminal Illnesses, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was once a stranger to John, but when he speaks of you, I know that you have never been so to him. It is as if in all of the universe, you two have been but waiting to meet, to let your souls find one another and mingle as the stars do in the night sky.</p><p>As ever yours, </p><p>Mary Elizabeth Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third letter from "Requited," a series by [ Beltainefaerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie) and I. Please see the rest for context.

_ To A Dear Friend,  _

_ Forgive me, Holmes, for taking your John away. I only did wish to be happy in the little time I have left, and indeed I am. I read your very first letter, and I am glad to know that his feelings are requited. The way the sun lights upon his smile as he sits and reads the letters you have sent back warms my heart, and I confess, I am nearly driven to guilt for separating the great detective and his partner. For you would be so, if you could. Partners. In any and nearly every sense of the term. Do not fear though, for I don’t plan to keep him. It was never the Lord’s plan that I should stay, if you believe in such a thing. You will have him back. I only ask that you…take care of him, Sherlock. Make sure that he knows that there is nothing more he could have done to comfort me. _

_ It is difficult for me to admit such a thing, if only because it is not something that anyone would see as natural, though it is harmless, but I do wish that if I am well enough to return from the continent, that perhaps John, you and I could have a night together. We may dine, and talk of frivolous things, if you could find it in yourself to join. I would like to see you as a friend, and know that you will take care of my John when I am gone. He has done me a great service by marrying me, and I know that it took sacrifice upon his part. He feared that he would lose you, both your friendship and the work that I know has grown to be a part of his life as it is yours. You seem to have invaded my husband’s entire being, and it is something that of course, I cannot harbour any anger toward. He does love you, and I know that you love him as well, as a man and as a potential lover. I only ask that you realise I love him in the very same ways, and that I love you for creating the warmth in his eyes once more.  _

_ I was once a stranger to John, but when he speaks of you, I know that you have never been so to him. It is as if in all of the universe, you two have been but waiting to meet, to let your souls find one another and mingle as the stars do in the night sky. I see it in his eyes when your name spills from his lips, whether in worry or in fondness, and I know I would never have been able to compete were he not driven to care for me in this short time I have left.  _

_ To leave you with any advice for the caretaking of John would be ridiculous, as would any attempt to share his different quirks as I might share with another woman in confidence. You know them already, and have known them well, better than I ever will.  I will only repeat that I hope you comfort him after my passing, comfort him with the knowledge that I only wanted him to be happy when I have gone. And take care of him anyway, for he too often forgets that he needs the warmth of an embrace, and a kiss upon the temple to chase away the shadows of his work. I would believe that you too may forget this, and I will take care to have John remember the same. _

_ My pen grows heavy, and my eyes sore. You already know I haven’t much time, so I won’t seek forgiveness for ending this letter early. After all, time is nothing more than something that passes, whether it be counted or not. _

_ As ever yours,  _

_ Mary Elizabeth Watson _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
